Visões e Segredos
by Flor de Gelo
Summary: Ao simples ato de tocar um objeto ou pessoa, todo um segredo pode vir a ser desvendado. É preciso muito cuidado.
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Bandai, Toei Animation etc.**

Ao simples ato de tocar um objeto ou pessoa, todo um segredo pode vir a ser desvendado. É preciso muito cuidado.

Visões e Segredos

Já estava cansada de tudo e de todos, a incompreensão, o simples ato de as pessoas lhe acharem um monstro, um ser de outro planeta, só porque você possui um dom, pois, para mim é um dom, mas para as outras pessoas acham ser uma maldição.

Tenho que me policiar, quando saio, pois um simples ato de apertar uma mão pode desencadear uma visão, que nem sempre é muito agradável, ta certo que na maioria das vezes acontecia, mas não tinha como evitar.

Precisava com urgência de umas férias, precisava sumir daqui, não agüentava mais i assedio. Foi quando decidi unir o útil ao agradável.Precisava ir a Grécia, para uma palestra e iria aproveitar essa oportunidade, para passar uns dias descansando.

A palestra seria para daqui uns vinte dias, então, teria tempo suficiente para organizar tudo e até um roteiro para viajar. Encontrei um muito bom na internet, comecei a pesquisar mais sobre esse país em que logo estaria.

Fiquei encantada com a diversidade de informações, como sempre fui muito curiosa desde pequena, então, procurei me familizar com tudo, ainda bem que sempre fui estudiosa, falo três línguas e uma delas e o Grego, gozado sempre quis apreender essa língua, por causa do meu grande interesse sobre a Mitologia, sabendo essa língua ficava mais fácil obter informações a respeito, tanto que minha palestra será sobre esse tema.

Acordei cedo, tomei o meu desjejum, afinal hoje era o dia, logo o táxi chegaria para me levar ao aeroporto.De repente o interfone toca, o porteiro me informando que meu táxi chegou.

Dentro do táxi, seguindo ao aeroporto, olhava pela janela a cidade, pensando na oportunidade de poder relaxar e curtir as férias tão merecidas como estava tão distraída. Logo cheguei ao aeroporto, paguei o taxista e peguei minha bagagem.

Comecei a observar o ambiente, bastante agradável e amplo, já tinha algumas pessoas aguardando pelo embarque. Logo foi anunciado que o avião partiria, me dirigi à aeronave e logo já estava no assento reservado.

A viagem decorreu tranqüilamente, peguei minha bagagem e fui para um táxi, pois, pretendia ir ao hotel. Como a Grécia é linda, tinha um colorido característico, mão conseguia descrever sua beleza.

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Bandai, Toei Animation etc.**

Capitulo 2

Devidamente alojada, fui até o restaurante do hotel,pois já era hora do almoço, estava com fome, fiz minha refeição e voltei ao quarto, precisava entrar em contato com as pessoas responsáveis pela palestra que faria.

Tudo já organizado,reli minhas anotações e resolvi descansar um pouco, pois o fuso horário era muito diferente do nosso.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

A palestra ocorreu maravilhosamente, as pessoas fizeram varias perguntas, onde respondia prontamente, agradando a todos.Findo a palestra e o coquetel, eu só queria a minha cama, estava exausta e pretendia ir amanha conhecer as famosas ruínas. Logo adormeci envolta nesses pensamentos.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Acordei bem disposta, tomei um banho rápido e coloquei uma roupa leve, fazia muito calor. Peguei um táxi, parando próximo as ruínas, comecei a andar tranqüilamente pela redondeza, de vez em quando, parando para apreciar e beber um pouco de água, afinal não queria ficar desidratada.

Tudo era muito lindo e maravilhoso, ao me apoiar numa coluna, desencadeou uma visão, na hora fiquei meio tonta, acabei me sentando ao chão, essa visão era meio confusa, pois eu via um homem alto, de cabelos azuis ate a cintura, até ai tudo bem, o que me chamou a atenção foi sua vestimenta, estava trajando uma espécie de armadura, mas não era como os dos japoneses, essa era muito diferente, ela era dourada como se fosse ouro.Estranhei essa visão,pois ela me mostrava um caminho.

Como sou muito curiosa, comecei a caminhar por esse caminho, sabia que poderia me perder, mas algo me puxava e atraia para continuar, sentia que não era perigoso, então continuei, era um caminho muito difícil, uma trilha meio que fechada, além de conter algumas pedras soltas e era bem estreito o percuso.

Depois de caminha por pelo menos uma hora, visualizo uma paisagem magnífica, havia varias flores e arvores, também tinha um lago límpido e cristalino, parecia o paraíso aqui na terra.

Avisto uma pedra onde posso me sentar e continuar a observar aquele lugar. Aproveitando da sombra, pois o sol estava muito quente.

Estava tão absorta nos meus pensamentos, que não percebo a presença de mais uma outra pessoa no local. Era um homem de cabelos azuis escuros, estava de calças e camisa branca, estava caminhando, de repente ele para, fica me observando a distancia.

Logo se dirige e vem na minha direção, como estava de costa não o vi. Para atrás de mim.

Senhorita o que faz aqui?

Do um pulo de susto, coloco a não no coração disparado e me viro em sua direção.

Ai, que susto que você me deu respiro fundo Estava só de passagem e gostei do lugar, resolvi descansar.

Ele me olhava nos olhos, como se pudesse, ler a minha alma...

A propósito me chamo Letícia. estendo a mão para um comprimento.

Saga, muito prazer.

De repente eu mudei de cor, iria ao chão se ele não me segurasse. Havia gerado outra visão.

Era a mesma pessoa que já tinha visto, mas, essa pessoa possuía uma grande magoa, era tão complicado de explicar, sentia toda a sua angustia, mas como, fiquei mais confusa ainda.

Tudo bem com você Letícia? me mantinha próximo ao seu corpo.

Corei violentamente Já estou melhor, só um pouco tonta, obrigada.

Ele percebeu e se afastou um pouco. Não resisti a curiosidade, foi maior que eu, e perguntei:

Saga você é um cavaleiro?

Dessa vez, foi a vez do Saga, ficar branco como papel.

Como assim? Já estava intrigado com minha presença e com essa pergunta ficou meio que arisco.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Bandai, Toei Animation etc.**

Capitulo 3 

Estava no meu Templo. Alguma coisa estava para acontecer. Mas o que seria, não consigo chegar a uma conclusão. Isso já estava me incomodando não consigo entender tudo isso. Como estava perdido nos pensamentos começo a caminhar pelos corredores do Templo distraidamente.

Nossa Mu. O que você tem hoje? – perguntou Aldebaram, com um sorriso no rosto. – Quase me derrubou.

Ah. Desculpa Deba. Estou meio que distraído hoje. – sorrio meio sem graça para ele.

Percebi, está tudo bem?

Ta ótimo Deba, vou dar uma volta por ai, até mais.

Mu da um sorriso e continua andando, mas com aquela sensação estranha. Seu poder psicossomático esta alertando para algo que não conseguia entender ou descobrir.

Estava envolto aos seus pensamentos, não percebeu que estava se afastando do Santuário, só foi perceber quando estava próximo ao lago. Nossa como gostava desse lugar, era refrescante e tranqüilo.

De repente sentiu algo estranho. Virou-se para tentar localizar de onde vinha isso e percebeu que Saga estava falando com alguém, uma pessoa que não conhecia e o mais estranho que Saga estava agitado, melhor me aproximar para saber o que está acontecendo.

Saga, algum problema? – Mu perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Acho que não. – estava sem graça pela pergunta feita por Letícia e não sabia como responder ela, ainda bem que Mu apareceu.

Olho para a moça muito bonita e me apresento.

Sou o Mu, já que o Saga não me apresentou – disse isso dando um sorriso para o Saga e estendendo a mão para ela.

Fiquei meio receosa em toca-lo, mas se não fizer poderia parecer que não possuo bons modos, dei um sorriso e apertei sua mão.

Olá me chamo Letícia. – Mas logo me vem outra visão e quase caio ao chão, se Mu não me segura a tempo.

Essa visão é mais complexa e rápida, o vejo também usando uma armadura de ouro com chifres no lugar de ombreiras, sinto também que ele tem um dom parecido com o meu e percebo que ele sentiu algo também, mas dessa vez me fica registrado uma palavra que não me para de soar na minha mente.

Recomponho-me e agradeço a ajuda. Olho para Saga e para o Mu dá um sorriso sem graça e lanço a minha duvida.

Mu me responde uma pergunta? – Não espero ele dizer nada e pergunto. – O que quer dizer a palavra Lemuria? Percebo que ele ficou meio que espantado e curioso.

Bem Letícia, Lemuria é o nome do Continente da raça do meu povo.

Olho atentamente para ele, Mas como pode ser isso, esse continente nem existe. Percebo que ele esta sorrindo e me responde.

Esse continente não existe mais, desapareceu há muitos anos foram encoberto pelas águas e a maioria de seus descendentes não existem mais.

Mas como você sabia o que eu estava pensando?

Simples, eu posso ler mentes como você pode ver o passado e o presente das pessoas.

O que? Vai me dizer que ela pode ver o passado e o presente. Por isso ela me perguntou se sou um cavaleiro. – Falou o Saga meio descrente.

**Continua...**

**Agradeço a todos pelas mensagens, valeu pela espera, como essa é minha primeira fic, ando tendo alguns bloqueios, peço que tenham paciências assim que puder estarei postando novos capítulos.**

**Bjs a todos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada, Bandai, Toei Animation etc.**

**Essa fic é feito sem fins lucrativos. Somente para minha diversão.**

**A personagem Letícia é a minha criação para essa fic.**

**

* * *

**

- Saga existe pessoas que possuem um dom, melhor dizendo se desenvolveram melhor as sensações, que para nós seria o sexto sentido. – disse o Mu olhando para Saga.

Saga fica meio que receoso com que acabara de descobrir. Percebo que ele tem muitas duvidas e receios.

- Saga fique tranqüilo, esse meu dom aparece de vez em quando e eu não consigo controlar essas visões. – disse Letícia. Mas não se preocupe uma coisa que apreendi com esse dom e não ficar comentando para todos que possuo isso, não faz bem para mim, existe muitas pessoas preconceituosas.

Mu ficou preocupado pelo tom de voz que utilizei ao falar com Saga, percebeu minha tristeza.

Letícia sei que deve ser difícil para você ter esse dom, mas percebo que você controla bem ele, teve algum treinamento. – perguntou Mu.

Fiquei muito feliz pela preocupação do Mu sobre meu dom e lhe respondi.

- No começo foi muito difícil, pois começou quando era criança, mas tive a sorte de nascer numa família espírita.

Como assim uma família espírita? – perguntou Saga. Muito curioso e não estava tão preocupado como antes.

- Bem, como vou explicar. – disse pensativa – Sou Brasileira, no meu país existem varias religiões e raças. O Espiritismo seria uma filosofia onde se crer num Deus amoroso e que cuida de seus filhos, que somos nós, temos ciência que estamos nesse plano físico somente de passagem e que a verdadeira vida e no outro plano espiritual e acreditamos na reencarnação como sendo uma passagem de aprendizado e de melhora espiritual.

Até nessa parte os dois entenderam perfeitamente e estavam prestando muita atenção.

- Devido a isso apreendi a entender e controlar meu dom, nunca usando ele para beneficio próprio e sim quando possível ajudando os outros com ele.

- Bem curioso isso, o Deba já comentou algo sobre isso comigo. – disse Mu.

- Realmente e bem intrigante. – disse Saga

- Mas Saga você não respondeu minha pergunta. – olhei para ele com os olhos brilhantes de curiosidade.

- Bem e complicado. Somos cavaleiros da Deusa Athena, que vem sempre a esse mundo a cada 200 anos.

Estava admirada e tentando compreender o que ele estava falando. Mu percebeu e veio ao meu socorro.

Melhor você ver com seus próprios olhos. – Disse Mu com um lindo sorriso que não resisti e aceitei o convite.

- Está bem, mas quer disser que ela esta encarnada. Estou muito curiosa para conversar com ela.

- Sei que você ira gostar muito. – disse Mu. – Venha vou lhe acompanhar. Saga vamos ainda temos uma boa caminhada ate o Santuário.

- Santuário? – indaguei ainda mais curiosa.

- Sim é o local a onde moramos e protegemos a Athena. – disse Saga com um sorriso, fiquei encantada com o sorriso dele, foi o primeiro sorriso que vejo no rosto dele desde que nos encontramos, mas aqueles olhos me intrigam.

Começamos a caminhar e conversando amenidades, para distrair um pouco e eu estava lutando para segurar a minha curiosidade.

**Continua...**

**Comentem e deixe uma apreendiz de escritora feliz.**


	5. Chapter 5

Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada, Bandai, Toei Animation etc

**Nota**

**Os personagens de Saint Seya pertence à Masami Kurumada, Bandai, Toei Animation etc.**

**Essa é uma história de fã pra fã, sem fins lucrativos****. Somente para minha diversão.**

**A personagem Letícia é a minha criação para essa fic.**

**Capitulo V**

Começamos a caminhar, percebi que Saga estava em silêncio como se estivesse refletindo sobre o que estava acontecendo. Mu percebeu meu olhar, deu um sorriso discreto e falou:

- Você possui uma boa percepção das coisas e dos fatos.

- Realmente consigo sentir a variação de humor ou do ambiente, por exemplo, sinto que a atmosfera está mais leve e menos carregada.

- É o cosmo de Athena que está presente nesse Santuário!

- Realmente ele é bem reconfortante e traz uma tranqüilidade e paz de espírito.

Ficamos em silencio um bom tempo, estava apreciando a paisagem que é muito bonita e o espetáculo que estava acontecendo com o começo do por do sol, o céu estava começando a ficar alaranjado. Dei um suspiro agradecendo a Deus pelo dia maravilhoso que estava tendo e por tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo.

Saga percebeu e me questionou se estava tudo bem.

- Esta sim Saga, gosto muito desse horário quando o sol começa a se por. Traz-me muita tranqüilidade e me faz refletir.

- Realmente é muito bonito. Também sou um grande admirador da natureza.

Ao longe pude observar algumas construções antigas todas brancas com poucas diferenças entre elas, muito bem construídas no topo pude observar que era muito grande e era possível observar uma escadaria que parecia não ter mais fim.

- Como são bonitas! – Saiu tão naturalmente que nem percebi.

- Você não viu nada ainda. – Saga falou sorrindo.

- Ate parece que estou no passado vendo essas edificações. Como ninguém percebe isso, perto do lago onde estávamos não dava para ver.

- Fico pensando como seriam para vocês se todos pudessem ver. Com certeza seria um caos um tormento a vida de vocês. - Letícia falou com um leve tom de tristeza.

- Letícia é assim que você se sente em relação ao seu dom? – Perguntou Mu preocupado pela entonação de voz dela.

- Não em relação ao meu dom, mas existem muitas pessoas que não entendem e só sabem agredir e magoar, não tem a menor vontade em querer apreender sobre o assunto. Mas é melhor mudarmos de assunto, não quero ficar triste, pois esse dia parece que vai me reservar grandes surpresas.

- Claro – Mu ficou em silencio refletindo sobre o assunto e chegou à mesma conclusão, como deveria ser difícil a situação de Letícia.

- Saga? – disse Letícia. - Qual dessas casas é a sua?

- Bem a minha é a terceira casa e a de Mu é a primeira, sendo que são doze casas ou templos, sendo o maior no alto do Grande Mestre e após o templo de Athena. – disse Saga.

- Nossa então vou conhecer mais pessoas – disse Letícia. – _**"Vou ter que me preparar vai ser difícil controlar as visões."**_ Mas não ficou refletindo muito, pois logo teve outra visão que a fez parar de repente.

Estava anoitecendo e visualizou seis pessoas de armaduras negras, sendo que uma dessas pessoas conseguiu identificar sendo Saga. Estavam sérios e conseguia sentir a tristeza de todos apesar de não demonstrarem fisicamente. Saga era o mais atormentado e por fim disse a todos através do cosmos.

- Vamos! Chegou a hora o que vamos fazer não será fácil, não seremos compreendidos e possivelmente seremos acusados de traidores, mas temos que salvar Athena

Todos estavam com lagrimas de sangue nos olhos sendo que as pessoas normais não conseguiriam observar. Fiquei impressionada por entender o que eles estavam falando sem falar, seria telepatia. Sim acho que sim, mas porque das armaduras negras e as lagrimas de sangue? Estava confusa com essa visão que acabei de ter. Dei um suspiro longo e logo voltei ao presente.

- Outra visão, disse Mu preocupado com a expressão do rosto de Letícia.

- Sim é melhor se acostumar, é assim mesmo, mas essa eu fiquei confusa, pois foi mais intensa. Saga você estava nela e tinha outras cinco pessoas juntas, nesse local, mas o que me chamou a atenção foi às armaduras negras e os olhos com lagrimas de sangue.

Mu e Saga se olharam e Saga estava pálido e Mu impressionado com a forma da visão de Letícia e por fim Saga disse depois de um suspiro.

- Aqui nos reunimos pela ultima vez antes de entramos no Santuário, precisávamos passar a impressão aos espectros que nos seguia que iríamos atacar o Santuário.

- Mas não entendo, se vocês eram os protetores porque iriam atacar o seu próprio lar. - disse Letícia realmente confusa com essa informação.

Mu veio em socorro do amigo que estava constrangido em ter que falar nesse assunto ainda um pouco recente no passado deles e disse.

- Letícia, me deixa explicar uma coisa antes. Bem antes desse ocorrido tivemos uma batalha onde cinco de nós morreram e um deles era Saga.

- Mas Saga esta aqui não esta. – disse preocupada, pois minhas visões me enganavam às vezes.

- Sim, graças à intervenção de Athena. – Disse Saga que ate o momento estava quieto somente observando a conversa.

- Mas vi seis pessoas sendo que a outra tinha os cabelos verdes e pintas iguais a sua Mu.

- Meu mestre Shion, que atualmente voltou a ser o Grande mestre do Santuário e que tinha sido morto em outra época antes dessa batalha que lhe contei. – disse Mu e conseguiu perceber que Saga estava agradecendo com o olhar por ele não ter dito que tinha sido ele que fez isso.

- Entendo, percebi que todos estavam muito tristes, deveria ter sido muito difícil ter que tomar essa atitude para poder proteger alguém muito importante.

- Realmente foi. Mas mudando de assunto já chegamos. – disse Mu ao ver o brilho nos olhos de Letícia ao se deparar nos degraus que levaria ate o primeiro templo.

_**Continua**_

_**Agradeço a todos que tiverão a grande paciência em aguardar a postagem do capitulo, ta certo que demorei demais, mas que isso não se repetira...**_

_**Agradeço do fundo do meu coração para Cintia de Gêmeos por betar esse capitulo com muito carinho. Adoro suas fics e espero logo a continuação de Laços Eternos.**_

_**Espero que gostem desse capitulo e já estou escrevendo a continuação...**_


End file.
